


Entre Guerras

by LeslyFlowers



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M, PerúxChile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslyFlowers/pseuds/LeslyFlowers
Summary: Sucesos que ocurrieron antes y después de la disputa (Guerra del Pacifico) mezclado con "romanticismo" y "drama" con nuestros country's.Con el fin de entretener.El triángulo amoroso lleno de traiciones, mentiras, lealtad o amor, y sobre todo "Entre Guerras".En una guerra no hay buenos ni malos, aquí es quien logre mantenerse en pie y tratar de sobrevivir.(Cabe resaltar que no todo es verdad y cambiaré algunas partes para más drama, cualquier duda consultar a good gooble)
Relationships: Bolivia/Chile (Anthropomorphic), Bolivia/Peru (Anthropomorphic)





	Entre Guerras

Capitulo 1

–¡Maldito!–con las palmas de las manos golpeó su escritorio–Como se atreve a ordenarme, ¿cree que aún soy una colonía? 

Hablaba Chile con rabia, tras recibir una carta donde España le daba un ultimátum y le exigía disculparse por apoyar a Perú.  
.  
.  
.  
–Debo olvidarlo–dijo con impotencia jalándose algunos cabellos rojizos–Aunque me muero de ganas de darle un golpe–apretó sus puños.Su situación económica no estaba en su mejor momento.No podía hacer nada contra España, ganas no le faltaban tras el enfrentamiento con su gente y la de ellos, que habían llegado en unos barcos.

–Perú...–dijo Bolivia preocupado acercandose al bicolor–Tranquilízate–lo abrazó por la espalda.

–Déjame sólo–dijo tajante, estaba enojado y no quería desquitarce con el otro.

–No, debes levantarte y hacer tu trabajo.

–El maldito ni siquiera reconoció mi independencia–mascullo Perú ignorando lo que decía el otro–¡Y tampoco la tuya! Parece que se hiciera la burla de nosotros

–Ahora no podemos hacer gran cosa, centrate en arreglar los problemas de tu gente.

Perú iba a refutar cuando uno de sus hombres entro a su estudio.

–¡Señor!–hizo un saludo, Perú cambio su cara de furía, a una cara tranquila.Dio un asentimiento para que el otro hablará–Nos acaba de llegar la información que Chile le acaba de declarar la guerra a España.

Los countrys se quedaron perplejos al escuchar aquello.El hombre se quedó ahí parado con el saludo militar.

–Puedes retirate, ordena que me alisten un caballo–dijo Perú, Bolivia lo vio interrogante–En la noche partiré.

–¡Sí, señor!–dijo el oficial yéndose del lugar.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Perú?–preguntó Bolivia cuando el hombre se fue.

El pelirrojo dio una media sonrisa.

–Iré a hablar con Chile

–Él esta en guerra con España, no deberías.España pensará que lo apoyas–hablo con preocupación–Perú por fav-

–Mejor, iré ahora mismo–salió dejando a Bolivia con la palabra en la boca.

Bolivia dio un suspiro, pensando a lo que se avecinaba.

–Volveré a mis tierras...–habló a la nada.  
.  
.  
.  
Al fin había llegado.Una día había durado el vieje a tierras chilenas, habían soldados por las calles clara señal del estado en guerra que se encontraban, lo dejaron ingresar sin problemas.

–Señor Perú acompáñeme, por favor–dijo un hombre cuando se bajo de su caballo.Perú dio un asentimiento y luego le dio la riedas de su caballo a otro soldado.

Lo dirijieron hasta el Palacio de la Moneda, residencia de Chile.Lo vio en la entrada, estaba como siempre con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro.

–Bienvenido, Perú–se dieron la mano y luego se abrazaron–Tenemos mucho que hablar–sonrió.  
.  
.  
.  
Meses después 

–Perú acaba de declarle la guerra a España–repitio Bolivia después de leer una carta de informe.  
.  
.  
.  
–¿Adónde vas, weon?–preguntó Chile al ver que Perú se subía a su caballo.

–Tengo que ir a Lima para coordinar con mi gente y luego contigo.Nos vemos el lunes.

–Y si mejor mandas una carta o un mensaje por el telégrafo–sugirió Chile.

–¿Bromeas? Sabes que lo tengo que arreglarlo personalmente.¿Te preocupas por mi?–preguntó burlón.

–Claro que no weon, pero si España ataca no voy a poder usarte como carnada–rió cruzando de brazos.

–Y yo no podré aprovecharme de la situación para apropiarme de tus tierras–sonrió con arrogancia.

–Ya largate que contaminas mi aire, weon culiao–hizo un ademán de manos, Perú terminó de acomodarse, pero antes de ordenar avanzar el caballo, se dio la vuelta.

–¿Y si mejor hacemos una alianza con otros países más?

–Quería decirte lo mismo.Yo arreglaré todo el papeleo.  
.  
.  
.  
–No.

–¿Eh?–cuestiono Perú extrañado.

–¿Como nos ayudarían si no van a participar militarmente?–preguntó despectivamente.

–Fácil–respondio serio Perú–Mientras España no tenga donde abastecerse tendremos más ventajas.

–Si pero podriamos fácilmente enviarle un cañon antes de acercarse–dijo Chile cruzandose los brazos, Perú le vio con cara extrañada.

–Sabes que no tenemos que gastar recursos por algo que se puede evitar recibiendo apoyo de ellos.

–Tsk–dio un chasquido molesto.

Alguien toco la puerta captando la atención de los dos.

–¿Quién?–pregunto Chile con voz firme, pero el pelirrojo fue a abrir la puerta.

–Perú–dijo como saludo el tricolor, el de ojos dorados le sonrió–Hola, Chile

–Bolivia–pronunció con algo de desprecio.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
